Et après la mort Punisher chap1
by Evolvana
Summary: Voilà Frank Castle tel qu'il est dans les épisodes de Ennis et Dillon: courageux, cynique, homme d'action mais qui sait utiliser la ruse... bref ma version préférée du Punisher! ^_^


Chapitre 1  
  
Betty cligna des yeux. La lumière vive de la vitrine du magasin était vraiment éblouissante par rapport aux ténèbres de la rue. Les hauts buildings de New-York laissaient déjà peu passer la lumière, et le soir tombant renforçait cette impression d'insécurité que la jeune fille avait eue en arrivant. Elle était venue ici pour acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire à Carla. En retard, évidemment, comme l'année dernière, et encore celle d'avant. « Mieux vaut tard que jamais » se dit-elle en parcourant des yeux les différentes fleurs de la vitrine, formant un arc-en-ciel de couleurs trop pâles sous l'éclairage artificiel. Carla était la seule personne qui lui restait. Elle l'avait adoptée, en quelque sorte, lorsque son père était parti en prison, pour avoir été impliqué dans le braquage d'une petite banque. Les lettres qu'elle lui avait écrites étaient toujours restées sans réponse. « On les intercepte peut-être » se disait-elle chaque jour en voyant sa boîte aux lettres vide. Mais au fond d'elle, elle y croyait peu. Sa mère était morte lorsqu'elle avait six ans, il ne restait donc plus que Carla pour s'occuper d'elle. La vieille femme commençait à devenir aveugle, mais le parfum des fleurs dans le petit appartement la rendait toujours heureuse. La jeune fille entra dans la petite boutique, et choisit d'acheter un joli bouquet d'?illets blancs odorants. Carla aimerait bien. La nuit tombait rapidement, et les seules sources de lumière étaient à présent les rares réverbères de l'étroite rue. Certains étaient cassés, et Betty devait parfois traverser une vingtaine de mètres dans le noir complet. Un bruit de ferraille. Comme si on avait shooté dans une boîte en fer, derrière elle. Son c?ur commença à battre plus vite. Les rues de New-York n'étaient pas fréquentables à cette heure-ci. Betty se rendait compte qu'elle aurait dû faire plus attention à l'heure. C'était de l'inconscience que de s'être aventurée ici. Ne pas se retourner, surtout pas. accélérer sa marche. atteindre rapidement le bout de la rue, déboucher sur l'avenue plus lumineuse, et retourner à l'appartement en vitesse. Des bruits de pas derrière elle. Une marche ferme, décidée, ne cherchant pas à être discrète. il y a plus d'une personne. Le sang bat à ses tempes. Ils sont cinq. Au moins. Elle ne sent plus ses jambes, mais il FAUT qu'elle continue à cette vitesse. Elle ne peut pas se permettre de ralentir. « Tu es bête » se dit-elle. « S'ils voulaient vraiment te rattraper, ils le feraient. Ils s'amusent. Ils voient que tu as peur. ils se demandent si oui ou non ils viendront t'embêter. Fais en sorte qu'il ne leur en prenne pas l'envie. » Des ricanements cette fois. Ils gagnent du terrain et elle est encore loin de l'avenue. une lumière au bout d'un couloir.une lueur d'espoir trop faible maintenant pour être atteinte. « Eh, mignonne, viens par ici ! » Betty jeta un regard paniqué sur ses arrières, et fut effrayée de constater qu'ils étaient là, à trois mètres à peine maintenant. Prise d'une frayeur soudaine, elle se mit à courir à toute allure, mais les hommes eurent tôt fait de la rattraper et de la plaquer contre le mur. Ils étaient laids, peinturlurés, encore plus horribles par leurs sourires cruels que par leur apparence. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces - le peu qu'il lui restait - mais ils avaient une poigne de fer. Et ils étaient cinq. Cinq prédateurs lâches sur une victime. Cinq hyènes sur une petite proie affolée. Mais le lion veillait. Les fleurs blanches tombèrent à terre, perles d'innocence sur tapis de terreur. Elle cria. Et comme en réponse à cet appel désespéré, du rouge vint tacher la blancheur des ?illets. En silence. le sang de ses agresseurs giclant autour d'elle. Les deux premiers étaient étalés à terre. « QU'EST-CE QUE. ? ! ! ! » hurla l'un des trois autres. Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Sa tête partit en éclats avant même qu'il eut compris d'où venait leur agresseur, si surtout QUI il était. Les deux derniers n'eurent même pas le temps de fuir. Leur sort fut identique à celui de leurs compagnons. A une exception près : ils virent apparaître à l'instant de leur mort le symbole macabre d'un crâne humain. celui-là même qu'au fond des prisons les plus renommées des Etats-Unis, les pires criminels revoient dans leurs cauchemars. Celui-là même que les grands chefs de la pègre dits intouchables n'osent imaginer sans une certaine angoisse. Betty n'était pas encore remise de ses émotions, et respirait difficilement. Quand elle releva la tête, elle croisa le regard sombre du mystérieux homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Elle remarqua aussitôt le symbole dessiné sur son habit noir, et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Ainsi, c'était LUI. Une silence pesant les entoura. « Merci. » articula-t-elle fébrilement. Il la regarda un instant puis rengaina son arme. « De rien. » 


End file.
